Alien Assasin
by ReadingQueen3145
Summary: They've been enemies since elementary school. They've been battling each other for five years. They share similarites. They share differences. But, the one thing that they unknowingly shared... was their desire for each other. YAOI AND MPREG


**Disclaimer: Do you think I own the Hunger Games? Common Sense ppl cuz everyone knows Suzanne Collins Does.**

**A/N this is only a preview the ACTUAL story will come soon **

AU

It's been five years since Cato arrived on Planet Earth. He has made many new inventions and has improved his stealthiest to the outside world. But, in those five years, Cato still failed to conquer the Earth like his 'mission' told him too.

…

"Cato. You've been there for five years now and you have STILL failed to conquer that pathetic excuse of a planet." President Snow said as he stood next to Haymitch on the screen.

"I know, but~" Cato tried to explain, but Snow only held up his hand to silence him.

"Just go ahead and tell him, Snow. I'm tired of seeing this," Haymitch sighed in annoyance as he took another sip out of his bubbling alcohol.

"Tell me what?" Cato asked in worry.

Snow bent his head back and took in a deep breath before glaring lightly at Cato through the screen. "Because you have failed to conquer Earth… We've decided to banish you there… FOREVER…" Snow calmly said, causing Cato's blue eyes to widen.

"What did you just say…?" Cato whispered slowly.

…

With no one to call a friend, Cato forms a new bond with the last person he expects.

...

Cato kicked and screamed for a while before finally settling down and crying into Peeta's broad chest. Peeta only held Cato close and rubbed small circles into the alien's back while whispering soothing words. Soon Peeta pulled away slightly. Cato lowered his head until Peeta grabbed him by his chin and started to remove the large contacts. Cato's eyes remained closed. He didn't want his arch enemy seeing him in such a weak state.

"Cato… look at me." Peeta commanded in a soft whisper. Cato was hesitant, causing him to carefully and slowly open his eyes. When blue and hazel stared at each other, neither of them felt the urge to move. Subconsciously, Peeta tightened his hold around Cato and pulled him closer. "I know that we've had our differences and I know that we've only been at each other's throats for the past five years, but I was wondering… Do you think that we could start over…?"

Cato's eyes widen at the sudden request. Different images and thoughts started running through his head. He didn't say it just yet, but the only thing he really wanted to know at the moment was why.

…

Cato will have to learn to start thinking like a human and deciphering his emotions.

…

"I've spent years trying to destroy this filthy, stinky planet. It wasn't until later I discovered that I was really only doing it was because it was the only way, until recently, I knew how to communicate and bond with Peeta-human. Now, after spending so much time with him, I'm starting to feel all gooey inside. Every time I think about it, I start getting a headache. Peeta-human once told me that it's normal and ok for other people to like someone, especially if you're close to them. I know I like Peeta-human as a friend, but this pain is telling me more."

…

With everything going so right, they'll be faced with serious problems.

…

"Computer! Tell me what's wrong with Cato!" Peeta demanded as he slammed his hands on the keyboard.

"The master has been diagnosed with~"

"That's… impossible…" Peeta whispered with wide eyes.

…

"Cato… why didn't you tell me…?" Peeta asked softly.

Cato's body flinched and tensed at the hurt in Dib's voice. "I… didn't know how you would react…" Cato said as he slowly turned to face Peeta with sad eyes.

"How did you think I would react? … … … Don't you trust me? I thought we were strong enough for us to hide no secrets… especially something so life changing as this."

The hurt in Peeta's voice made Cato tense up further and flinch harder. He couldn't face Peeta, so Cato just lowered his head until he could only see the ground.

…

"MARVEL?! WHERE'S CATO?" Peeta yelled angrily.

"Master gone! He go bye-bye." Marvel cried into Peeta's pants leg.

"No… No it can't be… Damnit all to hell!" Peeta yelled in anger and frustration.

…

Will they be able to come out on top?

…

"Clove… I know that we've never really gotten along, but I… I need your help…" Peeta practically begged.

Clove just looked at her older brother and for once, because of the broken look on his face, Clove decided to do the right thing.

Clove sighed before folding her arms and looking away. "I guess I'll help you." She grumbled.

"I help too!" Marvel cheered.

…

Peeta looked straight ahead with determination in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "I'm going to save you, Cato… Even if I die while doing so."

…

Or will things go all wrong?

…

"You would kill your only son?" Peeta yelled angrily as he tightened his grip on Cato.

"If it was in the name of science, then yes!" Peeta's father shouted back with a tranquilizer in his hands.

"And you, Gale… I thought you were my friend…" Dib said with hurt and sadness in his voice.

"Friends are useless, especially in this agency. You weren't that great of an investigator anyway, so I must say that you will be terminated." Gale glared with a tranquilizer in his hand too.

…

"The Peeta human won't last much longer if we don't remove the poison soon." Cato's computer stated.

…

"Computer! What's Cato's health status?" Peeta yelled at the large computer.

"The Master was disconnected from his pack three hours ago. His body was under too much stress and he is weakening fast. Last update from Cato's pak stated that his survival rate has decreased dramatically."

Peeta swallowed some of his saliva hard as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "How dramatically?"

"My scanner shows that Cato's health has reached into the critical levels."

Peeta's eyes were practically bulging at this information. "Critical?"

"Yes… If we do not reconnect to a pak soon… then the master will die within the next 21 hours…"

…

Hopefully their bond is strong enough for them to survive all the madness

…

"We've been at each other's necks for the past five years and all of a sudden you want to come to me and spit all this friendship and trust and stupid nonsense~"

Cato was cut off when Peeta grabbed Cato by his chin and pulled him into a kiss. At first, the alien was confused and scared, but soon returned the kiss with just enough passion to show Peeta that he could trust him a little bit. After a minute, Peeta slowly pulled away from Cato before pulling him into his chest.

"Trust doesn't come easy, especially between us. But, I plan to earn it anyway I can. I want you to be able to trust me to the full extent. I will do anything it takes… I want to be the only one you can count on." Peeta promised as he held Cato tight.

Blue eyes widen at the words Peeta was promising him. It felt nice hearing them for once. During his entire life, Cato was faced with ridicule and hatred from both the humans and his own species. But, having just one person say stuff like this to him was heaven in the alien's eyes.

Cato brought his hands to grip and hold onto Peeta's shirt. "I hope you mean it, Peeta-human… I hope you mean it…"

…

'My Alien Assassin'

Coming Soon No Later Than

Rated M For Mature

Warnings and other information about this story will be included with the ACTUAL story.  
Yesterday 10:23PM


End file.
